1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for virtual machine administration for data center resource managers.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems have become highly virtualized and often support resource managers to configure, maintain, and otherwise administer a large number of resources, typically in data centers. Because the resources may vary the requirements of the virtual machine that supports the manager of those resources may also vary. It is inefficient to deploy a virtual machine with capabilities that the resource manger does not need and it is inoperable to deploy a virtual machine without the capabilities that the resource manger does need.